Story Ideas for PJO
by AwesomeStoryIdeas
Summary: Okay so go to my profile or first chapter for what this whole story is about. Summary Story ideas for you people (writers) so you can have inspiration etc. etc. There will be multiple pairings (no boy/boy or girl/girl, sorry I just don't do that sort of stuff) including Pertemis, Perlia, and Percabeth.
1. Introduction

**RED IF YOU WANNA KNOW HOW THIS STORY GOES**

**Hey guys! So this all is explained on my profile but i'll tell you now anyways what this account is for cause i'm nice like that. This account is plainly for writers who need a story or inspiration. I make up story ideas that hopefully are completely original (if you find an idea is not please PM me so I can change it) that you can make into a story. Each chapter will be a different idea and they are all Percy Jackson Fanfiction. I may put up another story that is about Harry Potter, or Divergent, etc. (tell me guys if you want that to happen) Please I beg of you if you want to use one of my stories please follow my 6 rules:**

**1\. PM or Review on the chapter of this story you are going to write so I can follow/favorite the story and follow the progress.**

**2\. Please do not make it to OOC and all cheesy. If in the story people fall in love, don't say things like "his beautiful green eyes sparkled against the water." That's overused in the fanfiction world so please use common sense and make the "falling in love" not happen at first sight, do it like after a couple months/years like real people do.**

**3\. If you dicontinue a story or are not going to write for a while please notify me as soon as possible so I can (if you approve) put the story up for more people to write.**

**4\. If you dicontinue a story of mine please DO NOT start another one of my stories (this is if you didn't complete the story)**

**5\. Please give me some credit in the first chapter A/N or something so we can spread the word of this account so more people can benefit from these story ideas.**

**6\. Have fun writing :)**

**Please people do not steal these ideas and claim them as your own because if you do I will not continue to write up story ideas and more people will be sad. :'(**

**The first story idead will be in chapter two. I will try to update at least once a week, and please give me some slack I have other things to do other than write up these stories. This is just a hobby of mine.**

**Hope you guys like these ideas. :-)**

**Toodles with a poodle,**

**Ellie**


	2. Bombing Raid One-Shot

****A/N:****

****Hi guys!****

****Sorry for not updating in sooooooo long! I have this thing about starting stuff but not finishing it. I have multiple stories in my mind but I having been about to finish the groundwork to them. So to make you guys feel better, I will stop procrastinating and give you a couple stories at once! One is this story here, and the other is in another story I have on the TV show Arrow. Please review or PM me for suggestions!****

_~Bombing Raid~_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ONE SHOT/

Time Setting: WW2

Place Setting: Somewhere where there were bomb raids (Somewhere in Europe mostly)

Now, you could be one of those people who turn this into a smutty thing with citrus or you could focus more on the characters and history behind bombing raids-either works with me.

Ships: Really any pairing would work (The draft will be put as a Percebeth ship though)

Notes: This is just a random one-shot I came up with as I love military history. Maybe I'll make a storyline with WW2 or something like that. Let me know!

So honestly, I have no idea how to write a one-shot, and this will probably be terrible, and random, but here it goes:

-Might be a bit disturbing and dark, but thats war-

-Percy and Annabeth are neighbors and best friends (you could make them kids or if your gonna do a rated M one-shot then they are teenagers or adults or something)

-A bombing raid siren goes off

-Annabeth runs into Percy's apartment with wild frightened eyes

-Go into the closet and wait it out

-Bombs are raining down around them

-Hear part of the buildings collapse

-People crying and screaming

-Raid ends, and they come out of the closet

\- Half of the room is gone, and they can look out down the street in the village

-Village is burned to the ground and demolished, and people lining the streets-some dead

*Kinda a cliffhanger there if you wanna make a chapter story in response to this*

Extra-They have to go up on the roof to check and remove any extra bombs that didn't detonate

****Tell me how this is guys PM or review with more suggestions. More detail maybe?****

*****~*Ellie*~*****


	3. Mute to Singer

**Okay, so this outline isn't THAT original as my other ones, but it is sort of a mixture between some mute fanfics I have read and some singing fanfics I like to read every once in a while.**

Mute to Singer Story Outline:

(All Percy's POV)

This story is about a girl who becomes a mute, but still sings (so technically I don't know what that's called, but we'll just say she is a mute)

~In foster home (Annabeth's parents died in a house fire)

~Annabeth and Percy=13

~Annabeth=Bookworm/mute

-Annabeth dropped off at foster home

-Introductions and dinner

-Everyone smothers her with attention (except Percy)

-Everyone eventually gives up on her to talk

-Percy approaches and silently reads her book next to her

-Become friends through hand gestures

-Percy notices she hums a little under her breath and when she is getting food in the kitchen when she thinks no one is near that can hear her

-Summer ends, and they go to school

-Annabeth always hangs around Percy ****NOT CLINGY THOUGH**** at school (which bothers people because he is semi-popular)

-Becomes friends with Annabeth's, Thalia, Nico, and Grover

-...

**Okay, so I'm not done yet with this one, but I wanted to give you something to start thinking about and get your brain working. I may or may not finish this outline...just to make you guys work that brain of yours a bit! ;-)**

*Ends with HEA and maybe end with her successfully completing a talent show after some fails before...?*


	4. Song Ideas

**Sorry guys for not posting stuff! I have been so busy with school, but now that school is almost over, I can spend A LOT more time on making these story ideas so you can make them come alive! :)**

**This chapter is going to be short, but let me know if you want me to expand on any of the topics, I will be happy to do so.**

**For the sake of my mind, everything will be Percabeth, but you are free to have whatever pairing your heart desires.**

**One last note: I found after writing all this that many of these stories have a very sad/disturbing ending, so if that makes you feel uncomfortable then by all means change it to a HEA. I'm not picky with this type of stuff. And also, most of these are country songs, so if you cant stand country...sorry! Just try to focus on the plot and meaning of the song rather than the type of instruments, etc...**

Story Ideas based on songs (all AU):

Pompeii (Imagine Dragons)-I love the ancient civilizations so naturally I love the story/history of Pompeii. Maybe an arranged marriage is taking place for Annabeth who is of a rich family, but the volcano erupts, and everything is thrown into chaos. Annabeth's family is lost, and she is supposedly the only one to survive. Percy, (you can either make him a peasant or make him a woodsey noble) rescues her and takes her out of Pompeii safely, and cares for her. Romance develops *slow burn please*

Whiskey Lullaby (Brad Paisley)- Percy goes off to WWI, with his wife at home (you can make it Percabeth and have it be Rachel or someone else or have it be an alternate pairing and have the wife be Annabeth). The video is pretty self explanatory, but he comes home to a cheating wife, and although the video is really quick in the suicide of him and her, prolong it. Maybe have it start with their romance developing before the war, then him being drafted as a sort-of climax, and the cheating scene be the real climax. I do like the ending though. It isn't a HEA, and I hope if you choose this story line that you can make it really gut-wrenching which I personally love to read. (a couple war action flashbacks would be cool! :D)

Just A Dream (Carrie Underwood)- Another sad ending **(sorry guys I kinda like sad endings :I****_)_** Could be a one-shot with a lot of sadness, or a chapter story. Percy goes off to war, promising to marry her as soon as he gets back. But when he comes back...its in a casket. one-shot could be the funeral with flashbacks of their romance, or the chapter story could be with Percy's death (and Annabeth receiving the letter) being the climax.

Broken Wing (Martina McBride)- A sort of dark story, but Annabeth is abused by her boyfriend/husband, and after years of it, she finally leaves him (you can make it dark and she commits suicide, or just leaves him physically) after he nearly kills her but covers it up as a hit-and-run at the hospital. (Not a very strong story line sorry guys)

Amnesia (Five Seconds of Summer)- You can make this either really sad or a HEA. Annabeth and Percy were high school sweethearts, but went to colleges on the opposite sides of the country. So Annabeth breaks it off with Percy. She eventually gets together with someone else, while Percy never gets over her. It could evolve into them meeting up again and eventually falling back in love, or it could also end with Percy and Annabeth meeting up again and Percy finally getting over his feelings for her, or a dark ending with him killing himself.

Love Story (Taylor Swift)- I noticed that I haven't seen a single Romeo and Juliet love story for PJO, what is up with that?! Anyways you can make it just like the ending of the song, with a HEA, or you can go by the book by William Shakespeare, and make the tragic ending of both Romeo and Juliet dying. (I would love if multiple people choose this story then they choose different time periods, which would be pretty cool to see the differences)

Eyes (Blake Shelton)- Most likely a one-shot and could be rate T or M. The song is pretty self explanatory.

The Thunder Rolls (Garth Brooks) and Two Black Cadillacs (Carrie Underwood)- Annabeth finds out her husband is cheating on her, and does something about it. After taking care of it, and makes it look like a suicide, she plays the role of sad and miserable widow, but really spirals down an endless pit due to the help of drugs and alcohol. Meeting a man named Percy saves her though. She falls in love again, but after MUCH reluctance (she was cheating on before, remember?) Ending is yours to decide!

Angle with a Shotgun- This could be one of those cheesy Chaos stories, or if you could deviate from that mainstream path (i'm not judging by any means though) it would be nice for a new story. This could be used figuratively as Percy is her savior form something, maybe she is in the middle of a war and is a civilian, and is about to die but Percy (a soldier) saves her. Or it could be a really AU where Percy is an angel who comes down to earth, falls in love with Annabeth, and when God decides that earth is past spent its lifespan, Percy fights back and the angels are split-fighting for or against God.

Temporary Home- (not really an AU, but could be if you want it to be) Could either be a one-shot of Percy and Annabeth at the end of their lives (with flashbacks), or a chapter story that leads into it. The song always brings me to tears, hopefully you can make this plot come to life and do the same.

White Liar (Miranda Lambert)- Annabeth finds out her fiance Luke is cheating on her (multiple times), so she decides to get back at him by cheating on him with his friend Percy. At the wedding (like in the music video) she reveals to him that she knew all along that he was cheating on her. Both her and Percy agreed that the affair was just to get back at Luke. But as time goes by, since they spent a lot of time together, they became great friends, and after the failed wedding they started to miss each other, and then they end up falling in love. HEA.

**Phew, that was a lot of writing. It may not seem like much, but it was a lot of effort. I have so much more respect for all those people who write 60k+ word stories. I hope this helps you guys get some ideas of stories, and sorry again for not updating in sooo long. Hopefully ill post another chapter in the next couple weeks! :D**

**~Ellie**


End file.
